Holders for mobile electronic devices are becoming widespread, e.g., for securely holding a cellular telephone in a motor vehicle. Two points are naturally important here. First, the cellular telephone must be restrained securely so that it is held reliably despite the acceleration that occurs when driving a vehicle. Secondly, the simplest possible handling of the holder is required. In other words, the user should be able to easily place the telephone in the holder and remove it from the holder, preferably using only one hand.
There are known holders with which the device is secured by spring-loaded clamping jaws, i.e., the spring force holds the device between the clamping jaws. Although this approach is easy to implement and works satisfactorily with regard to securing the device, operation is difficult. As a rule, two hands are needed to place a device in the holder and remove it from the holder, i.e., at least one hand to hold the device and one hand to open the clamping jaws; in the worst case, two hands are needed to open the clamping jaws.
Therefore, conversely, holders with which the spring force causes the jaws to be forced apart have also been developed. This requires a mechanism which allows the clamping jaws to be pressed together until they hold the device securely and then lock them in this position, thereby preventing unintentional opening. Then the lock can be released by a release button or the like so that the clamping jaws are forced apart by the spring force and thereby release the device.
The mechanism is constructed so that the clamping jaws can be opened only to a certain degree, i.e., a type of stop is provided. Since the spring or corresponding elastic element must be designed to be strong enough for the clamping jaws to be reliably forced apart when unlocked, this stop is exposed to an increased load when it absorbs the shocks of the clamping jaws as they spring open.
The necessarily forceful impact against the stop causes unwanted noise, and there is a risk of damage to the stop in the long run, so it no longer functions properly (e.g., breaking off). The durability of the entire holder, which is made of plastic, for example, may be impaired due to heavy vibrations (causing cracks, etc.). Sudden impact against the stop when the clamping jaws spring open is therefore undesirable, because this not only shortens the lifetime of the holder but the loud noise also gives the user the impression of low-quality workmanship.